


The Santa Trap

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Part of this is a little spooky…it starts off as a secret Santa, then escalates into stalking, and then I'm being fileted for Christmas dinner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Santa Trap

“I have a Secret Santa.” Rafael mumbled as he added another sugar cube to his coffee. He never liked it too sweet but it needed a little something.

“A what now?” Liv asked. She had been looking at her phone, texting with Lucy. She needed to be home in an hour to relieve the nanny and spend the evening with her son.

“A secret Santa.”

“We decided not to do it at the precinct this year. Instead we’re doing Toys for Tots but we are having Santa at our Christmas party. People will definitely bring the kids and that’s always a lot of fun for them. I know Noah will love it. I didn’t know the DA’s office did things like that.”

“It’s not the office; I guess it’s a personal thing. I asked Carmen who was leaving the gifts and she said she had no idea. She has a poker face but I believe her. I'm going to set a trap I think.”

“You're going to set a trap for Santa?” Liv raised an eyebrow. She was enjoying the most amazing piece of double chocolate cake. God bless indulgent desserts.

“OK, first of all Santa isn't real.” Rafael shook his head.

“One,” she held up her index finger. “I never knew you were a Grinch. Two, don’t you ever say that in front of Noah. Ever, Barba.”

“All I'm saying is that there isn't a fat guy in a red velvet suit leaving gifts in my office. Anyway, Santa only works one day a year. So far I have two gifts.”

Rafael was surprised to walk into his office on Monday morning and see the gift box in his chair. No one seemed to know where it came from. His first thought was that it was something dangerous; sometimes people tried to hurt ADAs. He wanted nothing to do with it and thought of calling the police. Finally he just opened it. 

It may not have been the smartest thing he'd ever done, but it wasn’t a bomb. It was actually a very nice desk clock and a note that said ‘ _from your secret Santa_ ’. The gift perplexed him all day but he didn’t make too much about it. The next morning there was a wrapped present on his desk. Rafael was early for work so hardly anyone was around, not even Carmen, when he got there. 

He tore it open and found a first edition of _American Constitutional Law_ by Lawrence Tribe. Tribe was a professor at Harvard Law, who Rafael had taken during his time there. He was also an accomplished author and Constitutional lawyer. The book was indispensable to many lawyers and all law students.

“Maybe you have a secret admirer.” Liv said.

“God, I hope not.”

“Why?”

“Who can ever live up to the expectations of things like that?” Rafael asked. “This isn't a Hallmark movie…we’re not going to end up under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve and realize we were right for each other all along.”

“Oh right, I forgot I'm dealing with a cynic.” She smiled.

“I prefer the term realist. Realist with a dash of pessimism to keep me humble.”

“In what aspect of your life have you ever been humble?”

“Stop asking me questions and let me have a piece of cake.”

Liv cut a piece with her fork and held it up.

“Open up, Counselor.”

“I've been feeding myself for over forty years.” He said. “Turns out I’m really good at it too.”

“You are absolutely no fun tonight.” She handed him the fork.

“I'm sorry, Liv.” Rafael ate the cake. “This secret Santa thing is just eating at me.”

“Why? I would be thrilled if I walked into my office every day and found a new gift. It would make me smile.”

“What's the point if the person isn't there to enjoy it?”

“How do you know they're not there?” Liv asked.

“How do you mean?”

“Maybe it’s someone you work with.”

“Someone like who? Do you think its Carmen?”

“No.” Liv shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Well she's a straightforward kind of woman. If she bought you a Christmas gift then she would just give it to you. Didn’t she buy you one last year?”

“Yes, a very nice calendar.” He nodded. “I have to admit that these are a bit fancier than that. I'm going to set a trap.”

“I would like to once again voice my objection to setting a trap for Santa.” Liv said.

“Objection overruled.”

“I cannot imagine how long you’ve been waiting to say that to me.”

“It’s been years.” Rafael hid his smile behind his coffee cup. “I appreciate the opportunity.”

***

“Good afternoon, Sergeant Benson. I'm going to put you on speaker.”

Rafael had just returned to his office. He had a motion hearing in the morning and then braved the cold to go out and get some lunch from the soup cart. It was two blocks from his office, which felt like 5 in this weather, but so worth it. Now he had a cup of chicken and rice soup with a turkey on wheat. He planned to enjoy every second of the half hour of peace he was about to get.

“Did you get a gift this morning?” Olivia asked.

“I did. Today it was cufflinks and they were shaped like little Rubik’s cubes.”

“That sounds fun.”

“I'm still considering setting a trap. Not that I know exactly what that trap would be but I've put some thought into it.”

“I say you should stop fussing and enjoy it. Are you coming to the Christmas party here at the precinct tomorrow?”

“I didn’t know lawyers were invited.” Rafael said. He opened the top on his soup, smiling as he inhaled the scent. Hot food on cold days was the best.

“You're one of our favorite ADAs…of course you're invited.”

“Are you going to ask me a favor?”

“You really should be nicer to me.” Liv laughed. “I'd like you to be there if you can.”

“I can. Are you bringing Noah for the Santa Claus picture?”

“I am. Thursdays are usually Trevor’s day as you know so we moved some things around. He's going to take him out on Sunday afternoon.”

“So that’s working out well?” Rafael didn’t want to sound jealous but he was just a little jealous. 

It was no one’s fault that Trevor was better with kids than he was. And there was nothing going on with Trevor and Olivia; this was strictly a Noah thing. Still, his ex and his…well Rafael didn’t quite have a word for Olivia really. His ex and his sergeant. It was a little uncomfortable. As usual, it was only uncomfortable for him. Trevor, Olivia, and probably Noah too, all enjoyed the arrangement.

“It’s going great. I can be at work late without worry, or have a mommy evening to myself once in a while. Not that I don’t want to be with Noah every second but moms need rest too.”

“What do you do on mom evenings?”

“I usually just go home, drink wine and watch Netflix. Sometimes I cook a little meal but usually order takeout. I put my feet up and relax for a couple of hours. It’s just a couple of hours but it’s nice.”

“Do you miss having more time to yourself?” Rafael asked.

“When have I ever had time to myself?” Liv countered. “I love filling every space inside of me with Noah. I love reading to him and rocking him and playing with him. There are hard days but being a mom is wonderful.”

“You're a great mom, Liv. You and Noah are lucky to have each other; I know the adoption is going to go through without a hitch.”

“Thank you. Did you like the cufflinks?”

“I did, they're very me. I just want to know who this person is.”

“What will you do when you find out?”

“I'm worried that I never will. Part of this is a little spooky…it starts off as a secret Santa, then escalates into stalking, and then I'm being fileted for Christmas dinner.”

“You're not allowed to watch anything with Hannibal Lecter anymore.” Liv said. “No one is going to eat you.”

“I'm being serious.”

“I know you are. Go back to work, I just wanted to check in on the Santa thing.”

“I'm having lunch.” He said.

“Ooh, what are you eating? I'm starving.”

“You need to take better care of yourself. While lunch isn't the most important meal of the day, it is important.”

“Thank you Pot, Kettle will take all that you’ve said under advisement.”

“Ha-ha. I'm having soup and a sandwich from Hakeem’s sandwich cart.”

“The soup there is so amazing, especially the creamy tomato. You should've gotten some for me.”

“You're like a mile away.” Rafael reasoned.

“I know.” Liv sighed. She really did love their soup and sandwiches. In the summer they made salads and sandwiches. It was a great cart. “Maybe sometime soon.”

“I'm never opposed to us eating together.” He laughed a bit.

“What?”

“I just realized it’s not often I share my love of food with people. I mean of course I eat in front of them, it would be strange not to, but I get to indulge with you. You're probably my food soul mate. You get that part of me.”

“Yeah, I do. Oh, before I forget, you have to bring a unisex gift for Santa’s goody bag tomorrow. $35 limit. We do it every year.”

“I’ll pick something up tonight. And I’ll see you tomorrow, Sergeant.”

“Enjoy your lunch…and your cufflinks.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

Rafael hung up and ate his soup. He opened the small box on his desk, looking at the cufflinks. They were custom made but didn’t look ridiculously expensive. They were nice and he would wear them. The clock, book, and the cufflinks…those three things didn’t have much in common. All three were nice gifts for him and someone who didn’t really know him wouldn’t know that. 

Well maybe the cufflinks since he dressed in a certain style. But Rafael loved the clock and he had worshipped Lawrence Tribe and his book during his time at Harvard. If he thought about this too much it would surely cause a headache. He knew it wasn’t Santa Claus. That didn’t mean he would ever figure out who it was. Unsolved mysteries weren't Rafael’s thing.

***

“Rafael? Hey.”

“Oh my god,” Rafael turned around. “Hey.”

They shared a hug and then that awkward moment that always comes when you haven’t seen someone in a while and aren’t sure what to say. Rafael just smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Trevor asked.

“Well Christmas is in ten days so I just wanted to do some last minute shopping.”

“Yeah, same.”

“I'm actually not sure if I'm doing the best job.” Rafael said.

“You were always great at getting gifts. Who are you shopping for?”

“Oh um…” he looked down at his shoes. “Well I'm going to this police precinct Christmas party tomorrow and I have to get a unisex gift.”

“At Macy’s?” Trevor raised an eyebrow.

“You can get everything at Macy’s, darling.” Rafael smiled and made an elaborate hand gesture.

“True.” Trevor smiled. “Do you want some help?”

“Yeah, OK. Do you have any idea what to buy a cop?”

“I think you’d do better if you stopped thinking of the person as a cop. You're not gonna find Kevlar and handcuffs here.”

They started walking together in the department store. Rafael would occasionally glance at Trevor while he looked at things. He was a tall man, 6’5” to Rafael’s 5’9”. He had a beard right now as he usually did when the weather turned cold. Trevor wore a charcoal grey wool coat with a black scarf he opened to combat the heat inside.

“You look good, Trev.” He said.

“Thanks.” Trevor smiled at him. “So do you. What about this smoothie maker? It’s on sale for $39.99.”

“That’s over the limit; it’s a $35 limit.”

“Wow, five dollars over. Be careful, Rafael, I don’t want you arrested for aggravated generosity.”

“Alright fine.” He smirked and picked up the box. “It’s short notice so I’ll just take the smoothie maker.”

“That was easy, you're all done.”

“I um…I want to get a gift for Olivia.”

“Olivia Benson?”

“Yeah, you know we’re friends. It’s Christmastime…you buy gifts for friends at Christmas.”

Trevor nodded, knowing the look in Rafael’s eyes but not willing to call him on it at the moment. They hadn’t seen each other in a few months so he didn’t feel comfortable digging into what might be a potential romance with Olivia. She hadn’t mentioned anything to Trevor but they didn’t have that kind of relationship. They were acquaintances, usually on opposite sides of the table. 

That relationship changed since Trevor became Noah’s advocate. She still wasn’t giving him any personal information about her life that he didn’t need to do his job. And Trevor wasn’t asking. It looked like his worlds were going to collide with or without his permission.

“Do you know what she likes?” Trevor asked.

“I know a few things.” Rafael replied nodding. “I’ll get her something nice.”

“Right. Well I’ll leave you to it. It was really good to see you; don’t be a stranger. We should get together after the holiday.”

“I'd like that. Do you still like Benjamin Steakhouse?”

“I do.” Trevor smiled and nodded. “Give me a hug, Rafi.”

Rafael didn’t hesitate, which was unusual. But it was good to hold him again and inhale that Trevor scent. All these years later and he still wore Acqua di Gio. There was no point in screwing with something that was perfect. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas.” Rafael stepped away.

“Merry Christmas.” Trevor reached out, squeezed his hand, and turned to walk away.

Now Rafael was on his own. He really had no idea what to buy Olivia but there were plenty of women who worked in the department store. One of them would probably be happy to help. Putting on his best smile, he went to find one. Rafael carried the smoothie maker under his arm and whistled along to someone’s version of _Joy to the World_.

***

He walked off the elevator, immediately cringing when he heard _Wonderful Christmastime_. That had to be the worse Christmas song ever. But the 16th Precinct seemed to be in a very festive mood. Rafael was barely over the threshold when Carisi jumped in his face.

“Hey, Counselor, have a party hat.”

“I don’t think so.” He backed away as Carisi tried to put a Santa hat on his head. “I’ll just carry it.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I bought a gift for the Santa sack.” Rafael held out the Macy’s bag.

“Great.” Carisi smiled. “Well c'mon in and get festive.”

Barba smiled and walked away from him as fast as he could. There were two tables of food, one for children and one for adults. Plenty of kids were running around and some were lining up as orderly as children could to get their pictures taken with Santa. Rafael saw that Nick Amaro was in the line. He had his daughter and Noah. Where was Olivia?

“I'd recommend the little crab cakes, Counselor.” Amanda said. “They're actually really good.”

“You're good…at sneaking up on people.” Rafael said.

“Sorry about that. But take my advice on the crab cakes. They're going to be gone in a little while.”

“Where is your sergeant?” he asked, putting a couple of crab cakes on his little paper plate. The plates had elves on them.

“She's taking a personal call in the back.” Rollins replied.

“Tonight of all nights she doesn’t need to be pulled away from a nice time.”

“This work is never done.”

“Tell me about it.” Rafael rolled his eyes. The crab cakes were good, and there was beer. He got a Sam Adams and went into Liv’s office to sit down. The party was blazing outside but he hadn’t really come to be chummy with the NYPD. Liv invited him so he came to be with her. Maybe not be with her exactly but…something like that. Rafael hoped that the call didn’t upset her.

“Hey, you made it.” Liv walked back into her office and over to her desk. She smiled at him, taking off her glasses.

“Rollins said you were on a personal call.” Rafael stood up from the couch but had no idea why.

“Did I ever tell you about my half-brother?” she asked.

“No.” he shook his head.

“We’ll have that conversation one day. What did Santa bring you today, Counselor?”

“Nothing.”

“Really?” Liv asked.

“I guess he'd gone over budget with the other gifts or suspected my trap because when I walked into the office this morning, nothing was there. I even checked under things. That sounds silly but I did.”

“It’s not silly. I'm sorry about that.”

“It just adds to the entire mystery.” Rafael said. “Nick is out there with Noah. You two should be together for a picture with Santa.”

“We already got one.” Liv walked over to him holding her phone. “Look at this.”

“Oh Liv.” Rafael took the phone. The Santa in the picture was perfectly round with rosy cheeks. Liv was sitting on one of Santa’s leg and Noah on the other. The two adults were grinning but Noah didn’t look too impressed. At least he wasn’t screaming like so many other kids did in those kinds of pictures. “This is great.”

“I took him on Saturday. You should've seen the line, it was insanity.”

“Was it the mall? Everyone knows that Christmastime at the mall is the tenth gate of hell.”

“It was the mall.” Liv nodded. “I didn’t know where else to go, figured Santa would definitely be there. Are you hiding out in here?”

“Mostly. I just wanted to have a little food before I had to go out there and socialize. I'm not used to socializing with cops. But I did bring a gift for the Santa sack.”

“Great.” She smiled.

“I bought you a gift too.” Rafael held out a small bag.

Liv wasn’t entirely sure what to say. She hadn’t invited him for a gift but it was a kind gesture. She took the bag and pulled out the box. There were a million things it could've been, a million things she would've loved. Rafael had only ever bought her one gift, the necklace, so this was surprising.

“Should I open it now?” she asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.

She lifted the top off the box and there was a compact inside. It was sterling silver, Spanish cursive engraved in the metal. _Hermosa todas los dias_ , beautiful every day. Liv smiled as she picked it up from the bed of cotton and tissue paper. Opening it, she looked at her face. 

“This is really lovely, thank you.”

“I know you speak Spanish so I thought it would be nice to have it engraved in that language. Also, people couldn’t look at you looking at it and then know your name. That’s strange.”

“That is a bit strange.” She agreed. “Thanks Counselor.”

“You're welcome.” Rafael smiled.

“I got you something too.”

“Did you?” he tilted his head.

“I’ll give it to you later. C'mon, grab your food and drink; we’ll go out and say hello to some people.”

Liv put her phone back in her pocket. Rafael grabbed his little plate and bottle so they could walk out of the office together. 

“Hey Sarge!” Carisi exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. “Look up.”

Olivia did and she scowled. The look on her face made Rafael do the same.

“Who did that?” she asked.

“I don't know.” Carisi replied. “But its tradition and all so...”

Liv and Rafael just looked at each other, neither seeming to know what to do. Finally he picked up her hand and kissed it.

“Aww c'mon Counselor,” Rollins threw a balled up piece of paper at him. “That’s all you got? I know that’s not all you got.”

Rafael pulled Liv into his arms and looked into her eyes. He mouthed the words ‘trust me’, dipped her and planted a movie style passionate kiss on her lips.

“Ha-ha, that’s one for the Christmas card.” Carisi held up his phone.

“Sonny…” Liv went to grab him but Rafael held her back.

“They're just having a little fun, Sergeant.” He said trying not to glare at the detective himself. “I'm sure Carisi will have some coal in his stocking for his insolence.”

“Worth it.” Sonny snickered.

“Delete that.” Liv said.

“You got it, Sarge.”

“He totally isn't going to delete it.” Liv said as they walked over to the food table together.

“Probably not, but at least we can be assured he won't sell it to the Post or Chief Dodds.”

“I swear that mistletoe wasn’t there when I walked through the door.”

“You probably weren't paying much attention.” Rafael grabbed more mini crab cakes. He would do his best to stay away from them after this. “Just be careful…it’s all over the place tonight. You don’t want to get stuck kissing just anyone.”

“Hey Liv.” Nick came over carrying Noah. “He took a great photo, nearly yanked Santa’s beard clean off.”

“That’s a real beard, Nick.” Olivia took Noah onto her hip.

“I know, that’s why the picture is so awesome.” He looked at Rafael. “Counselor.”

“Detective Amaro.” Rafael nodded.

“Well Zara wants a hotdog so…” Nick didn’t say another word as he walked away.

“Hi Noah.” The ADA smiled at the infant and clucked him under the chin.

Noah smiled too and buried his face in his mother’s breast. Rafael did his best to not have any dirty thoughts about seeing that. There was nothing purer than a mother and her baby; he didn’t need to bring Noah into his Olivia fantasy.

“Can you handle a bottle of beer and a baby?” Rafael asked smiling.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know me as well as you do Counselor.” Liv drank some Miller High Life.

“I do know you pretty well, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you do.” Liv nodded and started walking away.

Rafael followed her. It wasn’t that he was a bore at parties, he just never partied with the NYPD. Some of the cops were giving him weird looks though that might have just been his imagination. And Carisi was running around with that phone taking pictures. Rafael didn’t want to be on the other side of that flash again. If he stuck close to the sergeant then there was a good chance he wouldn’t be. There was also a good chance he wouldn’t indulge in anymore crab cakes.

***

“Sorry you got stuck with us.” Liv said as she put a couple of things in her bag.

The party was over and the precinct was mostly quiet. It was nearly ten o’clock, Noah passed out on his mother’s couch as she packed up to go home. Rafael was leaning on the wall by the two-way glass. Many of the revelers were gone and the late shift people were setting up another night at SVU.

“I've never once been stuck with you, Olivia Benson.”

“You're not going to say that when you have to carry my bag, my Santa gift, and my new coffee maker because I have to carry my kid.”

“Bring it on.” Rafael smiled. “Hey, you said you had a present for me.”

“I did,” she reached into her top drawer. “I do.”

Walking around her desk, she handed him the gift wrapped rectangle. Rafael reached for it and his fingers brushed hers as Olivia handed it off.

“Can I shake it?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend that.”

Nodding, Rafael tore the paper off. It was a picture of the two of them in a thick black frame. They were both smiling and looked happy if not a little intoxicated. The lighting was low in the picture, it seemed as if their faces were illuminated by candlelight. He looked at the picture and then looked at Olivia.

“My mind is running blank. I don’t remember taking this picture.”

“I knew you were drunk but you kept insisting that you were no such thing.” Liv said. “This was right after we got a conviction in the Carpenter trial. We went to Charlie’s and just started drinking and celebrating. Soon we were the only two left.”

“And we thought it was a good idea to take selfies?” Rafael asked.

“Apparently.” She laughed. “I remember looking at them the next morning and just smiling…didn’t remember half of them. But you're quite photogenic, Counselor.”

“You're not too bad yourself, Sergeant. This is great Liv, thanks. For obvious reasons I can't put it up in my office but I think I have the perfect spot for it at home.”

“I'm glad you like it.” She went back to her desk, grabbing her leather bag and the giant plastic Target bag that was barely holding her Keurig. She put her Santa gift, a nice pen and pencil set, in her bag. “I know it’s not Secret Santa awesome but it’s something.”

“It’s better than Secret Santa.” Rafael took the bags from her and put the leather bag on his shoulder. “It’s from you. We should buy each other gifts more often.”

“We should?” Liv laughed some. “Why?”

“I don't know, isn't that what you do when you care about someone?”

“Gifts are nice but there are better ways to show you care.”

“Like what?” almost without his consent, Rafael reached out for her hand to keep her from walking away.

“Being there for someone.” Liv replied. “That shoulder to cry on or that hug during a celebration or that movie night when you're lonely. I don’t need gifts, Counselor; you just need to be there.”

“I'm here.”

“Then there's nothing left to say.” She shook her head.

“I think there are about a million things to say.” Rafael countered.

“You can come up to my apartment and we’ll have a cup of coffee.” Liv walked away. She sat down on the couch, picked up Noah, and started putting him into his jacket. “If you want.”

“I'd like that.” He nodded.

“Good. So would I.”

“Are you my secret Santa, Liv?” 

Rafael had no idea what made him ask but there was something in his gut. This person had to know him, and not just know that he liked sharp clothes or happen to be a lawyer. Each one of those gifts was special in its own way, something he would enjoy and cherish. But the last gift, the one she put in his hand when nothing showed up in his office, really was the best of them all.

“Perhaps after tonight,” Liv stood and walked over to the door. “There won't be as many secrets between us.”

***


End file.
